


Alola Alola IV

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, M/M, Married Couple, POV First Person, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: I, Wallace Stone, had to go to Alola to rescue my husband from Team Disrupt. Hau, the Kahuna of Melemele Island, agreed to help me out, but when I arrived at Professor Kukui's lab, Lillie informed me that Team Disrupt had kidnapped Hau.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another first person POV fic from Wallace's POV. Please enjoy!

On the same evening I turned in the Rotom Pokedex to Professor Kukui, I got called back by the Sootopolitan government to return to the city for some emergency official business. Steven, who was in Alola doing some public relations work on behalf of the Hoenn Pokemon League, was able to stay. It was hard to leave Steven behind, but business calls. As I kissed him goodbye, I thought that this was going to be the last time I’ve seen Alola this year. Considering that the new year just started - well, it’s okay. Steven and I can go next year, when we can have a proper vacation.

It turns out that I had to return to Alola sooner than I had planned.

\----0-0-0----

It was three days after I had left Alola, and it was probably sometime at 7am in the morning. I don’t remember for sure because I had eight hours of sleep - as in, eight hours total over the past three days. Responding to the tourism ban of Sootopolis took a lot of my time, and I was just happy at that time to take a break from my duties before the workday started. My husband Steven sent a picross puzzle he made labeled “Milotic”, and despite me knowing what was in the puzzle, I was struggling to fill it out.

I ended up looking at my phone, where I was greeted by a video message from my husband. It must have been noon in Alola at the time of the video because the sun was very intense. It radiated from the jeweled anklet, which he now wore on his arm.

“Hello, my precious,” he said into the camera. Next to him, his Beldum hummed in greeting. “We had a wonderful meeting with Kahuna Hau yesterday,” he continued as he showed me a brown crystal on his anklet-turned-bracelet, “and today we just left Brooklet Hill”. He showed a blue crystal this time. “We’re heading to West Volcano Park, but first I wanted to show you a video of my team training.”

I didn’t really understand what he meant when he showed me the crystals before. Now, I think I get it - it seems like some kind of collection event for visiting places in Alola. The more places he goes, the more crystals he seems to get. Maybe crystal collection and caving is a big thing in Alola. Who knows? I personally prefer the beaches.

“All right, here’s our opportunity,” Steven said into the camera as a Fletchling appeared in view. “Go, Beldum! Use Take Down!”

“Bell Dum!” said the Pokemon robotically as it flew towards the Fletchling. Mid-flight, however, it turned around and flew right back at Steven.

“You got this,” said Steven to his Beldum as he caught his Pokemon. He fell over backwards - gracefully, I must add - due to Beldum’s momentum, but that didn’t stop Steven’s poise. “I believe in you.”

“Bell …” said the Pokemon as it visibly and audibly quivered. It didn’t help that the Fletchling was taunting it.

“I’m standing right behind you, Beldum,” said Steven.

The Fletchling started calling out into the air. Suddenly, two other Fletchlings joined the group. They cawed into the air, taunting Steven and his Beldum.

“All right, time to call the rest of the team,” said Steven confidently. “Go Prinplup! Vaporeon! Water Gun!”

“Excuse me, Archon Stone!” cried a voice from behind me.

I turned around. A young man came running into the room. He wore a plaid short-sleeved shirt, a slim-fit retro-style t-shirt with the words “Disruptor” printed in distressed screen print, and black slim-fit jeans. He also carried a backpack that seemed like he was ready for an all-day trip. Yet, his face seemed familiar. 

“Archon Stone, do you remember me?” he asked again. His face had an expression that he was running from something, and his panting between his words did not help me to shake that image. “I’m Weston Waterman. We met in Alola, in front of the Pokemon Center.”

“Yes, I do,” I responded. “Is everything okay?”

As much as I hate Team Disrupt, I did want to help out Weston. When I was in Alola, I had a talk with him about his organization’s values. Considering that Team Disrupt was continuing the drama relating to justifying Liz’s treatment of Steven - I mean, for Arceus’ sake, could this issue die already - I was really ticked off to see a young Sootopolitan supporting an organization that was for a boycott of Sootopolitan tourism and that wanted to start a boycott on Devon products. I talked with him, and he seemed to have a change of mind - which was why I was quite disappointed that he came here with his usual Team Disrupt Grunt wear.

“No, Archon Stone,” said Waterman as he caught another breath of air. “It’s not. I was at a meeting with the rest of Team Disrupt, and they said this they were going to capture Steven again. This time it’s serious.” He pointed to the backpack. “They told us to prepare for a long trip today, and they didn’t tell us what it was for until I got to the meeting.”

“Thank you for telling me this,” I responded. “Do you have any specific information on the attack?” I asked Weston. “Anything such as when the attack will take place, what the attackers will do, and the like?”

“I only have some information,” he admitted. “The higher-ups keep much of it a secret until right before to avoid conversations like these. But I can give you what I have.”

He handed over a few sheets of paper, which I looked at. Sure enough, the plan seemed complete enough to pose a threat to Steven, even with the limited information that I had about it. The cynic in me feels that Team Disrupt purposely wanted to target Steven in Alola, especially since he wouldn’t have his full Pokemon team thanks to the Alolan customs regulations. I took some quick pictures of the plan with my phone.

I looked into Weston’s eyes. “What are your thoughts about this plan?”

Weston shrugged. “It just seems like a dumb idea. I don’t get why we at Team Disrupt have to catch Steven. I mean, I hear he’s on a goodwill tour to represent Hoenn to Alola. Let the man finish his tour, for Arceus’ sake.”

“If you could quit Team Disrupt, would you?” I asked.

Weston thought for a few moments before shrugging.

“Be honest,” I said. “If you had to do things all over again, would you join Team Disrupt.”

Another pause. “I guess not.”

I wrote out an address and phone number on the piece of paper and handed it to him. “Go with your team on your plane to Alola,” I said. “Along the way, I want to you think about whether or not you still want to be part of the group. If you decide to quit, please call this phone number or go to this address for safe harbor. Ask for Professor Kukui.”

Professor Kukui had generously offered his lab as a safe space for youths running away from life in Team Disrupt. He understands their plight, as he had to deal with a similar team, Team Skull, in years past. Kukui had been so successful that many previous Team Skull members became active in the Island Challenge and the Alolan Pokemon League.

“Remember, this is your choice, and your choice only,” I told Weston. “I will not be sad if you don’t show, but you owe it to yourself and your city to show some moral courage. Now go, and make a decision that you and your ancestors will be proud of.”

Weston nodded and ran out the door.

I immediately picked up the phone. I needed someone from Alola to help me out, especially since Steven and I could not bring our full teams due to the Alolan customs restrictions. So, I decided to give one of Alola’s kahunas a call.

“Hello, Hau,” I said on the phone. “This is Wallace. Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” said Hau excitedly. I love this man’s spirit. “What’s up?”

I quickly explained the situation with Steven and stressed that this was a mission that had to be done as carefully as possible. “And if you can, please bring your champion team, not your trial team. We’re going to face some real opposition right here.” Thank Arceus that he used to be one of former champions of the Alola Pokemon League.

“Yeah sure, I can do that,” said Hau. “Can Lillie come too?”

“Is she a Pokemon trainer?” I asked.

“Well, she started a bit in another region,” said Hau, “but she decided to come home instead, so she isn’t one anymore. But - “

“We can find something for her to do,” I said warmly. “We need all types of people to make this work. Listen - it’s a five hour flight from Hoenn to Alola. Could you and Lillie wait for me in Professor Kukui’s lab, and can you tell him that I’m coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll make that work,” said Hau excitedly. “You can count on me!”

“Also, one more thing,” I said. “There’s a young man named Weston Waterman. He is thinking of deserting Team Disrupt. If he does come to the Kukui Lab, please make him feel welcome.”

“Will do.”

“Okay, I will see you there,” I said. “Take care.”

“Alola! Bye!”

\----0-0-0----

Five minutes later, I was flying towards Alola on top of Steven’s Metagross. It flew as fast as it could, especially since it also wanted to save Steven. Somehow, I was so tired that I managed to fall asleep for the most of the trip. When I woke up, I found myself looking at Melemele Island.

“Hey, Metagross, let’s land at the Kukui Lab,” I said. I checked my clock. We were an hour behind schedule but, oh well, at least we made it here. Considering that I fell asleep the whole time, Metagross did a wonderful job.

Even though it was dark, Professor Kukui did a good job at spotting Metagross and me and invited us to land. I ran into the lab with the professor after storing Metagross in a Pokeball.

“Sorry, I’m late,” I said. I looked at Lillie, who was waiting on the couch. “Where’s Hau?”

“He was captured, along with Weston,” said Lillie. “I saw them. It was Team Disrupt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
